An Advanced Tool for T Cell Analysis Using Microfluidics Organization: GigaGen Inc. PI: David S. Johnson, Ph.D. Better methods for discovery and monitoring of immune system biomarkers could improve treatment of a variety of diseases and conditions, including cancer, autoimmune diseases, allergies, transplant rejection, and infectious diseases. We are building a novel technology that uses microfluidics and DNA sequencing to understand the immune system in unprecedented ways.